devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 4
Devil May Cry 4 is the fourth installment of ''Devil May Cry'' game series. In Devil May Cry 4, the player controls both Nero, a new character, and Dante, the series's main protagonist, while they fight demons using firearms and melee weapons in a hack and slash, shoot 'em up setting. Other characters include new appearances by Kyrie, Sanctus, Credo, Gloria, and Agnus, and returning characters Lady and Trish. On December 15, 2014, a remastered version of the game, Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition was announced by Capcom along with the remastered version of DmC: Devil May Cry, [[DmC: Devil May Cry|''DmC: Devil May Cry - Definitive Edition]]. The Special Edition is a physical and digital release in Japan and Asian regions and a digital release only for Xbox One (via Xbox Store), PlayStation 4 (via PSN), and PC (via Steam) in the remaining regions. ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition has additional modes, new and polished gameplay features and mechanics, it runs at 1080p/60FPS plus a new Japanese voice track and new playable characters compared to the original version of the game. Development Devil May Cry 4 is the third sequel (Devil May Cry 2 being the predecessor to the former)Matt Walker on Twitter Feb 7, 2019 to the Capcom action game Devil May Cry. It was announced in March 2007 that the game would be released simultaneously for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and later for the PC. It was developed by Capcom Production Studio 4, the producers of Resident Evil 4 and the original Devil May Cry, though by this time Hiroyuki Kobayashi became the producer but Hideki Kamiya didn't resume his role as the director as he was no longer with the team. Gameplay The gameplay for Devil May Cry 4 follows closely to its predecessors, especially Devil May Cry 3, as a hack and slash adventure. Players navigate their way through massive levels while slaying demons mostly in a third person perspective. Emphasis is placed on the methods used to deal with enemies, in the form of a Stylish Rank Gauge. Players can rack up Style points by defeating enemies with both melee and projectile weapons. Varying one's attacks further increases the gauge, while using the same move repeatedly will lower and stop the letter ranking until another style is used. Players can also dodge and taunt to increase their stylish ranking. The game's duration is divided between two separate characters with their own storyline. The player starts off with the new character and main protagonist, Nero, who adds several new aspects to the gameplay. His motorcycle-inspired sword called Red Queen possesses the Exceed system, which allows it to be "revved" up like an engine to increase its power. His unique ability is the Devil Bringer, which allows him to grapple and inflict extra damage on enemies, including bosses. For a good deal of the game, Nero uses his Devil Trigger and the Yamato. Nero does not gain new weapons, but new powers for his Devil Bringer to enhance its use. More than halfway through the game, the player takes control of Dante. The gameplay for Dante is almost identical to his Devil May Cry 3 counterpart. He has access to his four starting styles: Swordmaster, the melee-oriented style; Gunslinger, which brings out the best in ranged weapons; Trickster, which relies on evasion; and Royalguard, the defense-oriented style. Unlike the third game, each one can be switched to at will with the press of a corresponding D-Pad button. Near the end of the game, Dante gains the Dark Slayer Style, which grants him direct use of the Yamato. Dante is more agile and stronger than Nero, starts out with a Devil Trigger, and can gain new weapons along the way. Another new addition to the game is the Proud Soul, which can be earned through achieving Style points during missions and are used to exchange for new abilities and attacks, as well as to upgrade styles . Proud Souls can also be regained by 'selling' abilities that have already been bought, giving the player much more freedom for what they choose to add or not to add to their arsenal. Plot Devil May Cry 4: The game opens with Nero hurrying towards the Opera House where the Order of the Sword is conducting a ceremony, with his right arm in a sling. Meanwhile Kyrie, Nero’s romantic interest, is beginning to open the ceremony with a song and is disappointed not to find Nero in the audience. She begins her song nonetheless as Nero encounters several Scarecrow demons on his way to the Opera House. He dispatches them and arrives at the Opera House just in time to hear the end of Kyrie’s song. Following this, Kyrie joins Nero in the audience where she finds that Nero has left a present for her, a golden necklace. The High Priest of the Order of the Sword, Sanctus, beckons the Order members to join him in prayer; Nero is visibly bored by this and is about to leave despite Kyrie’s protests, when his right arm begins to glow ominously. At this moment, Dante bursts through the ceiling and assassinates Sanctus. Nero, under the impression that Kyrie is in danger, attacks Dante to initiate a fight. As Dante gains the upper hand, Nero's right arm, the Devil Bringer, awakens and uses its power to seemingly kill Dante by impaling him with his own sword upon the statue of Sparda. Dante responds by saying that Nero is "getting better", and then pushes himself off the statue. As Dante removes the sword from his chest, Nero asks, "You're not human, are you?" Dante replies that "We're the same, you and I ... and them," pointing to one of the dead knights. Nero looks and it is revealed that the knight was possessed with a demonic appearance. Nero looks up to see that Dante is already resting on the hole in the ceiling from which he came. Dante states that he suspects Nero "carries something different from the others", and then swoops out of view just as the knight reinforcements arrive. Nero is charged with capturing Dante and bringing him back to the Order to answer for his crimes by Credo, the leader of the Order's knights and Kyrie’s brother. Upon leaving the Opera House, however, a demonic horde begins to lay waste to the city. Nero and Kyrie are separated as Nero begins to slay the demons. Whilst journeying to Fortuna Castle he meets Gloria, a new member to the Order. Nero fights his way into the depths of Fortuna Castle. On the way, it is revealed that Sanctus has been infused with the soul of a demon to be revived. Agnus, the stuttering scientist and mastermind of the Order's demonic power manipulation, is also introduced. Nero finally reaches Agnus's facility where he is ambushed by several white knights and is injured. Vergil's broken katana, Yamato, responds to Nero and mends itself before flying into his hand. Nero fends off Agnus' attacks with the aid of a spectral blue demon hovering behind him; after the battle, Nero collapses in exhaustion. Agnus flees back to Sanctus and informs him of Nero’s new-found power. Credo vows to take care of Nero while Gloria takes over Nero’s pursuit of Dante. Nero is confronted by Credo, who has also been infused with demonic power, giving him the characteristics of an Angel. He is defeated by Nero, however, Kyrie arrives in time to witness Nero with his demonic arm standing over her defeated brother. Agnus uses the confusion and distraction on Nero’s part to kidnap Kyrie and flee. Credo postpones his feud with Nero until he can investigate the situation. Nero once more meets Dante, but his quest to capture him is long since forgotten; he wishes to simply pass Dante. However, Dante wants Yamato, the sword used by his twin-brother Vergil, returned to him. A fight ensues where Dante is victorious; however, he decides to let Nero keep Yamato after the latter has “cooled down”. Gloria appears before Dante as Nero leaves; however, it is revealed that Gloria is in fact Trish, Dante’s partner in his demon hunting business “Devil May Cry”. Nero reaches Sanctus and the “Savior”, an enormous demon which the Order intends to bring to life using Nero and Yamato’s power. Using Kyrie as a human shield, Sanctus is successful in detaining Nero. Sanctus reveals that the Savior requires the essence of Sparda to reach full power; he originally intended Dante to be used as the core, but accepts Nero as a suitable substitute, claiming that Nero is also a descendant of Sparda. Credo attempts to rescue the two, but is mortally wounded by Sanctus. Dante arrives and tells Nero to give him his sword back. Nero tells Dante to "come and get it". Nero is then absorbed into the Savior. Agnus uses Yamato to open the true Hellgate, releasing a multitude of demons onto the city. Sanctus arrives with the Savior and begins to exterminate the demons. Dante, upon hearing Credo’s dying request to rescue Kyrie and Nero, fights his way back towards the city. On his way, he destroys the three smaller Hellgates used to release the demons. Dante arrives back at the Opera House and kills Agnus. He then retrieves Yamato and uses it to destroy the true Hellgate before confronting Sanctus and the Savior. After discovering that the Savior is invincible from the outside, Dante drives Yamato into the chest of the Savior, where it is retrieved by Nero. Nero defeats Sanctus inside the Savior and rescues Kyrie. Nero eventually uses his Devil Bringer to destroy the Savior and Sanctus. After entrusting Nero with Yamato, Dante departs. Nero and Kyrie's reunion is interrupted by another demon attack. In the secret ending, at the Devil May Cry shop, Trish and Lady bicker over the small reward Lady had offered, with Lady accusing Trish for having disguised herself as Gloria and delivering Sparda's sword to the Order. After Trish forcibly drags him into their argument, Dante ends it by saying that it's "better than nothing." What's interesting is that the magazine Dante is shown reading is entitled "Two Handguns" and that two pages are entitled "Devil May Cry 4" and "Ebony and Ivory". Afterwards, Lady sets out to leave, but then the phone rings, with a customer having another job for Dante to do, and the trio moves out to help. Special Edition: Vergil's Campaign Mode (Note that Vergil's Missions in this Campaign are not part of the canon, and only the cutscenes represented in the Special Edition are considered.) Few decades before the events of Devil May Cry 4, Vergil went to Fortuna to investigate the contruction of a religion known as "The Order of the Sword", until a group of Scarecrows suddenly appears and attacks Vergil. Which Vergil swiftly defends himself and attacks back in the process. Afterwards, he continues to investigate around Fortuna in order to find the answers he wanted to know about it until one unknown lady from the order or a local townspeople in Fortuna catches her eye. After the investigation and getting the answers he'd wanted, Vergil left Fortuna, and later he described The Order are not "Misguided" and vows that one day they will know the "...true power of Sparda," as he continues to walk away with a silhouette similar to Nero's Devil Trigger behind him. Special Edition: Lady & Trish's Campaign Mode (Note that Lady & Trish's Missions in this Campaign are not part of the canon, and only the cutscenes represented in the Special Edition are considered) Moments before Dante went to Fortuna, Lady explains about the rumors of the religion called "The Order of the Sword". And as Dante and Lady had a conversation regarding it, Trish leaves unattended with the Sword of Sparda in her hands, and left a writing "See you there" on the wall in red lipstick. Lady later follows, with telling Dante to not to be late. As Lady then leaves, she joins Trish in killing the Scarecrows scattered around the residential area. After the battle, Trish goes ahead and Lady follows as Dante watches from the shop. After the events of Mission 20, Lady, Trish, and Dante watch as Nero and Kyrie share their moment together. Trish and Lady are amazed and Dante walks out, laughing. Afterwards, Dante asks Lady if they were expecting to get paid for their job, which Lady replies that he'll get it once they come back. Dante sighs in relief as the trio left the scene. Dante then watches Nero one last time before he leaves, and that he'll look after the boy. Difficulty Modes With each rise in difficulty, enemies and bosses generally get tougher and the player gets weaker. There are 6 modes for the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game with an additional mode for the PC version. iPhone version In February 2011, Capcom released a simplified version of the game, Devil May Cry 4 Refrain, to fit on the iPhone. Compared to its console counterparts, it lacks the superiority of graphics and uses simplified controls. Special Edition History On December 15, 2014, Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition was announced right after the trailer of DmC: Devil May Cry - Definitive Edition, 10 years after the release of Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition. All bonus content introduced in the Special Edition is available straight from the start. This includes; characters, costumes, and various other features. Any content that needed to be unlocked in the original game still needs to be unlocked in the same fashion. On March 24, 2015, an official trailer was released on YouTube with further announcements from Hideaki Itsuno.Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition on PS4: New Details On June 23, 2015, Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition was officially released through digital download in the west, with a physical edition only being sold in Japan. New Features * Three additional playable characters. ** Lady, marking her very first appearance as a playable character, has very unique gameplay mechanics compared to the other characters. Instead of using swords and guns like Dante, Lady only uses firearms like the Kalina Ann, using said weapon's bayonet as her only melee weapon. She is Nero’s replacement in her Story Mode part. ** Trish, marking her second appearance as a playable character after 12 years (Devil May Cry 2), also returns along with her weapon, the Sword of Sparda. According to Hideaki Itsuno, the director of Devil May Cry 3 & 4'', states that "...she does away her weapon switching and instead use of the Sparda Sword in the variety of ways that require the use of relatively few buttons." He also stated that her style is "...distinctly different you've seen anything in the game until now." She is Dante’s replacement in her Story Mode part. ** Vergil, marking his second appearance as a playable character, also returns with a new fighting style and mechanics. Most moves from ''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition also return with the new "Concentration" mechanic, which complements Vergil's signature style, "iaijutsu." This means his attacks become stronger if he's played in a calm, flawless way. Unlike the other characters’ Story Modes, which features two characters in one storyline, Vergil is playable in all story chapters. * New game mode: "Legendary Dark Knight Mode" - A feature that was originally intended for the PS3 and PC release, is included in the Special Edition. This mode pits players against a tremendous amount of enemies. The players must adjust their own fighting style to adapt, making for a fresh gameplay experience for both new and long-time fans of Devil May Cry. * Improved gameplay mechanics. * The game runs at 60fps/1080p. * New costumes for all the playable characters which are compatible with in-game cutscenes. * There is also new Downloadable content, which includes Blue Orbs, Red Orbs, unlocking all the game modes and unlocking the Super Costumes for Nero, Vergil and Dante. It also includes two extra costumes for Trish (Gloria) and Lady (DMC3 lady). * New opening and ending cutscenes for Vergil's and Lady/Trish's story. ** Vergil's story timeline takes place before Devil May Cry 3. ** Lady/Trish’s story takes place around the same time as the game's main storyline (Nero/Dante's story). * A newly recorded Japanese voice over. Play Using the Original Game Settings In the Special Edition, a combination of button prompts can be inputted in the title screen of the game to switch the game's settings into its original version DEVIL MAY CRY 4 SPECIAL EDITION: System, this can only be done when there is no saved data, players will need to delete their saved data if there is one present. The inputs on each platform are as followed: * PS4: On the title screen (where "Press Any Button" is displayed) hold L1 and R2, and turn the left stick clockwise twice, then turn the right stick clockwise twice, then press R3 and L3 together to bring up the settings confirmation window. * Xbox One: On the title screen (where "Press Any Button" is displayed) hold LB and RT, and turn the left stick clockwise twice, then turn the right stick clockwise twice, then press the left and right stick buttons together to bring up the settings confirmation window. * PC: On the title screen (where "Press Any Button" is displayed) type in "devilmaycry" using the keyboard to bring up the settings confirmation window. If done correctly, the logo of the game will then turn into a different color and the player will gain fewer Proud Souls and Red Orbs, this setting cannot be changed back unless the saved data is deleted. In the PS4 version only, whenever a screenshot is taken, the logo of the game always appears on the bottom right corner of the picture, if the original game setting is active, the color of the logo in the screenshot will also change to reflect which mode it is on. Downloadable Contents Advertising slogans *Japan – *North America – Prepare to face your Demons! *Europe – Set free the Devil inside! Trivia *PEGI stated before that there is no profanity in the game, however; during Mission 11, Nero might say, "I'm not interested in your bullshit!" when he uses a Devil Buster on Sanctus, and during the ending cutscene he gives Dante the middle finger. *This is the first time the main series of the game has a dual audio set between Japanese and English since the anime, and some of the characters asides Dante had appeared in previous crossovers ((Ultimate) Marvel vs. Capcom 3(: Fate of Two Worlds)) and Project X Zone. *The Special Edition is the first Devil May Cry game so far to be released only digitally in the west. All other games had both a physical and digital release. *5 of the additional characters introduced in Devil May Cry 4 are named after the different Ordinarium parts of the Mass, this coincides with the Church thematics of the game. *For the PS4 version of the Special Edition, the controller's light changes color depending on the character currently in play and does not change until another character is in play **Dante: Orange Red **Nero: Light Blue **Vergil: Blue **Trish: Yellow **Lady: White *Johnny Yong Bosch, Nero's voice actor, had gone to Japan to be the motion capture artist for Nero during the production of the video game. Bosch has said that doing Nero was fun because he also got to be the character besides voicing him. He also stated that Nero is his favorite character that he loves doing in video games. Gallery DMC4SE Logo.png DMC4 vanilla logo.png See also *''Devil May Cry 4'' walkthrough *''Devil May Cry 4'' Achievements *''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition/DLC'' External links *Devil May Cry® 4 at PlayStation.Com *[[wikipedia:Devil May Cry 4|Wikipedia's entry on Devil May Cry 4]] *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/devil4/ Official Devil May Cry 4 Japanese Website] *[http://www.devilmaycry.com/ Capcom USA's Official Devil May Cry Portal] *Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition on PS4: New Details References es:Devil May Cry 4 pt-br:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One